I Don't Want to Say Goodbye
by AK1028
Summary: Post Mario and Luigi's Dream Team, (doesn't follow my Heart series) Mario is preparing to become king but there are some loose ends that he has to tie off first. Can he patch things up with his younger brother Luigi, stop Bowser from kidnapping Peach, and become a ruler? There is only one way to find out! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't Want to Say Goodbye**

_Summary: Post Mario and Luigi's Dream Team, (doesn't follow my Heart series) Mario is preparing to become king but there are some loose ends that he has to tie off first._

* * *

"Well," said the red clad plumber, also known as _"Super Mario"_ but full name was Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior.

"Y-yeah," said the green clad ghost hunter, Luigi James Manfredi.

These two brothers were the legendary Manfredi twins, the heroes of Mushroom Kingdom. They recently saved an ancient race from nightmare chunks and the two brothers were heading in opposite directions. Mario was headed for the castle while Luigi was headed home. Usually, that didn't mean anything to a normally. It usually just meant that Mario was going to check on Princess Peach once last time before going home for the day while Luigi wanted to get home before Spettro (the name of his adopted and beloved Polterpup) chewed up the place. But this time, it was different.

Mario, who had proposed to Peach (and she said yes), was preparing to leave with Toadsworth and Peach back to Isle Defino to clear up a little bit of mess from the Sunshine incident. Mario was a tad nervous about becoming king but seemed to have hid it well, especially around his younger twin brother.

"So," Mario finally said, after an awkward moment of silence.

Luigi, on the other hand, wasn't doing too well in the dating market. He was dating Princess Daisy since the first mansion incident. Howevre, after about three or four months with Daisy, the two of them broke up. All Luigi had was his house out in Boo Woods, his dog, Elvin. But most importantly, he had his older twin brother.

"Yeah. So," Luigi replied, feeling that awkward silence sneaking back up again.

While the one brother was escalating on the tower known as life, the other brother was not. Luigi didn't seem to care, in all honesty. Granted, he wanted to feel like what was to be like a hero but he accepted the fact that all he was known was for...was being the man in green. Rather ironic but that was another point to focus on later. Now, the reason the two brothers felt like going their separate ways was going to be the last time they were going to see each other, it was more than true. Luigi and Mario both knew, once they moved, the next time they saw each other - Mario would be king.

Mario didn't want to rule over his brother but he loved Peach very much. _'I do want him apart of my counsel,'_ Mario thought, finally deciding that he didn't want to say goodbye.

He finally started to say, "This doesn't have to be..."

Luigi interrupted, "No, Malleo. This should be goodbye."

Mario was surprised by this. Was this really Luigi saying this? He usually was the one that didn't want to say goodbye.

The red clad plumber started to protest, "But Weegie..."

The green ghost clad ghost hunter interrupted yet again as he replied, "No butts. You're going to be king in a year. A year! You should be focusing on making this kingdom the best in the world, not on someone that could drag it down in an instant."

Mario insisted, "You would never do that, Luigi."

Luigi shook his head and stated, "You're wrong about that, Mario. I have been dragging this kingdom down ever since we came. I've been dragging you down ever since we came. I'm no hero, I realize that now."

Mario started to reply, "No. You are a hero. You fight ghosts, you battled Bowser, you faced your fears..."

Luigi responded, cutting in yet again, "That may be true but you forget one thing. I've tried to kill you on multiple occasions..."

Mario started to ask, "What are you..." That's when he realized and told Luigi, "That wasn't your fault. You weren't in control."

Luigi asked, "How do you know that for sure...?"

As he asked that, he remembered the horror...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Super Paper Mario'_-

_**Luigi's POV**_

_Oh...my head hurt... I think I had too many Shroom Shakes... The last thing I remember was Peach getting forced to marry to...Bowser?! My eyes bolted open as I jumped to my feet. When I saw no one, my mind went a thousand miles per second. What was going on? Where was I? What happened to Peach, Bowser, and Mario? Mario?! Oh man, where was he?! Why wasn't he here with me?! And what happened?!_

_I said aloud, "I messed up again... I'm nothing like Malleo..."_

_A voice interrupted me and asked, "You awake, Green?"_

_I spun around and saw two Goombas standing there. I was so used to seeing them, it was like meeting up with old friends._

_I responded, "Yeah...you guys alright?"_

_After they reassured me when they were alright, mumbling something about me - which I heard and that hurt - I asked them if they saw anyone. When they said no, my heart rate increased. I was getting very worried. I knew we had to see if anyone was here but the Goombas refused and said that we should get out of here instead. I refused at first until they told me that was something that the Super Luigi wouldn't do. Liking the sound of that, I lead the charge. Finally, after awhile, the three of us got to a dead-end. 'Oh no,' I thought. Suddenly, something got the Goomba behind me. The Goomba in front of me looked disorientated._

_He cried out, "GARY! NO!"_

_"Hmm-mmm-mmm... I've been looking all OVER for you."_

_Standing there was Nastasia and the brainwashed villains. I knew we were in trouble, there was no way I could beat them all on my own. The Goomba that was with me, surrendered himself to them - not going under brainwashing. I was a bit upset but I did understand the meaning, I was outnumbered. And the next thing I knew, I was down on the ground, calling out for Malleo (my nickname for Mario) and blacked out completely..._

_**? POV**_

_Silence is indeed deafening. That's what I thought, I hated it. I gruffly woke up and saw that I was in a dark castle. My mind was clear, following like a river. Suddenly, I heard a noise. I quickly jumped to my feet instantly as I saw a woman standing there. She seemed rather quiet though._

_She stated, "I see you are up."_

_I looked at her puzzled as I looked down at myself. It was weird because my outfit looked similar to a ninja's, black in every aspect. My belt was a light orange with a green buckle and had gold buttons on my outfit. There was a green bandana around my neck as well. I looked at her again, a bit confused._

_I questioned, confused, "Are you addressing me?"_

_She explained, "Well, you are the only one in the room."_

_I simply nodded as he looked around, completely confused. What was I doing here? What was going on? How come I had no memories? Did I have amnesia? Where did I belong? What was my purpose? I turned to Nastasia, seeing my own silver eyes in the reflection of my silver eyes in her glasses._

_I asked, very confused, "Where am I? What's going on? I have so many questions but I dare not ask them all."_

_She introduced herself first as Nastasia. She then explained to me about Count Bleck and his motives. After she was done explaining, I was automatically in for helping Count Bleck. The destruction of all worlds sounded pretty sweet to me. Nastasia pushed up her glasses as she eyed me._

_She questioned, "What was the first thing you remembered?"_

_I felt that question was a bit odd but explained, "I was blank at first, I didn't remember much of anything, not even my name."_

_Nastasia said nothing, which got me a little concerned. That's when she gave me a hat. It was green and a "L" stitched in it. I looked at it and then at her._

_She stated, "This was found alongside of you when I found you. Perhaps you can use it?"_

_I took the hat and turned it inside-out. The L was now upside down and the hat as well the background was black. I seemed very pleased as I placed it on top of my messy brown hair. This was my chance to be better than whoever this former guy was so that's when I made a decision._

_I vowed, "I'll be better than that loser, whoever he was."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: There's our first chapter. Let me know what you guys think so far! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

As the red clad plumber studied his younger brother, the wind increased in speed slightly...as did Mario's heart. He didn't want to ask this question but he knew that it had to come out sooner or later.

Mario looked at his younger brother as he asked, "Is...he the reason that you stay away?"

Luigi looked at his older brother and answered, "P-please, Malleo. Don't make me upset..."

Mario stated, "Please, Weegie. I need to know the truth. I, too, have been tormented by your evil alter ego."

Luigi looked confused as he questioned, "What are you talking about?"

The red clad plumber looked at the sky as the sun started to set for the day. The awkward silence was deafening to Luigi.

Finally; Mario answered, "You may or may not believe me when I tell you this..."

* * *

-Flashback-

_Mario was enjoying relaxing for once in his own home. Peach was safe, the Chaos Heart and The Void were gone, and everything was back to normal. The only thing that was bothering Mario was that Luigi seemed more distant than usual. Though Mario didn't blame him after what had happened. Mario involuntary shivered whenever he thought of The Green Thunder, Mr. L. 'I never expected for him to be my baby brother. Why didn't I recognize him,' Mario thought, furious at himself for not recognizing Mr. L as Luigi. A sudden cackle sound caught his attention. Mario looked around, igniting his red fire powers._

_Mario demanded, "Who's there?"_

_When he heard nothing but silence, he suspected that he was alone. Mario deactivated his powers, but made sure that they were ready to go. He had a feeling that he wasn't exactly alone..._

_After a few hours and not hearing anything else, Mario finally decided to turn in. He laid down in his red sheet covered bed and covered with his red comforter that Luigi got him for last Christmas. Mario closed his eyes as he heard another cackle. Mario bolted his eyes open and floating in front of him was King Boo himself!_

_Mario breathed, "What the..."_

_King Boo replied, "Never thought you would see me again, huh, red cap? Well, what can I say? Old habits die hard."_

_The way he said that, shivers went down Mario's spine but he didn't let it show._

_Mario questioned, "How'd you get out of that painting?"_

_King Boo answered, smirking, "Turns out that being in total and complete isolation increased my magic powers. So, I was able to get myself out right under that stupid professor's nose. Strange, though, he wasn't there for me to get but whatever, I'm flexible."_

_'At least that's some good news,' Mario thought._

_Mario stated, "You won't have the chance in getting Elvin, I'm stopping you here and now!"_

_As Mario tried to activate his red fire powers, he saw that two rings of Boos were holding down his arms. Mario struggled but it was no use, the Boos were too strong for him._

_King Boo smirked even more if that was at all possible and told Mario, "You seriously didn't think I would come prepare for you? Oh, I knew that I was facing a real challenge in you. I'm not afraid of your brother but it seems that you are."_

_Mario hissed, "I'm not afraid of my brother, you devil."_

_**"I beg to differ, sir-jumps-a-lot."**_

_Mario couldn't believe his eyes. Standing right there, in front of him, was The Green Thunder. 'But that's impossible, isn't it,' Mario thought, hoping that his baby brother didn't turn into the masked bandit yet again._

_Mr. L finally spoke and commented, **"Speechless aren't you, sir-jumps-a-lot? Well, you should be."**_

_Mario stated, "Snap out of it, Luigi! This isn't you! You don't try to kill me or team up with something that you fear most!"_

_Mr. L shouted, **"Do NOT call me that name again! I will no longer be that weak junior! He was too imperfect, always looking for the spotlight because he wanted to get noticed by the one person that wouldn't give him half the chance to prove himself."**_

_Mario replied, "Luigi, please, listen to me. I know how much you want to be the hero but you can't be the hero, if you are The Green Thunder. Please baby bro, snap out of it and help me fight these Boos..."_

_As Mario waited for a reply from Mr. L, his smirk mysteriously got creepier - almost like a Boos smirk._

_Mr. L responded, **"I can't believe that you fell for that again."**_

_Suddenly, Mr. L turned pale white as Mario watched in horror as The Green Thunder turned into one of the Boos - the exact same one that trick him two years ago._

_The Boo stated, "Oh man, I can't believe that worked twice!"_

_King Boo replied, "That's because our dear red cap ignored the fact that we are able to create illusions at will. You're reaction Mario was spoton predictable. Though I have to admit, it was rather satisifying."_

_Mario hissed, struggling even more now, "You won't get away with this!"_

_The last thing that Mario heard before he blacked out was:_

_"I already have."_

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Luigi looked surprised. When did that happen? He couldn't remember. Before he could ask, they heard a scream.

Mario blurted out, "Peach!"

With that, Mario started to run towards the castle but then stopped and turned around to his younger brother. Luigi looked at him, surprised yet again.

Luigi asked, "What are you doing?"

Mario answered, "Come with me. Before we say our goodbyes..."

Luigi was touched by this as tears came to his sapphire eyes. Before he could cry and hug Mario, the red clad plumber knew that Luigi had agreed to come and had ran ahead.

Luigi yelled, "Hey! Wait for me!"

With that, the green clad ghost hunter followed, running to catch up.

* * *

_AK1028: Second chapter is now done and over. What was with the scream? Can Mario save his relationship with Luigi? All these questions and more will be answered soon! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	3. Chapter 3

Mario got to the castle first as Luigi was right behind him. What surprised the two Manfredi twins was that the entire castle...was alright. Not a Toad or was a rug out of place. This got Luigi's attention as Mario looked plain confused.

Toadsworth came up to them and said, "Master Mario! Master Luigi!"

"Toadsworth, what happened," Mario asked.

Toadsworth answered, crying, "Oh, it was awful! The princess was in her quarters, getting ready for our trip to Isle Defino. She screamed and when I got to her room, everything was in place...but she was gone!"

"What," Mario breathed, instantly getting mad.

Toadsworth nodded as he replied, "Yes... I should've stayed with her!"

"It's not your fault, Toadsworth," Luigi finally said, letting his presence be known.

"No, it was mine for leaving her alone," Mario stated, making a fist.

Luigi replied, "It wasn't your fault, Malleo."

Mario didn't reply to Luigi, as he felt a slight deja vue.

He responded, "We have to find Peach."

"But we don't have a lead," Luigi pointed out, wisely.

Mario stated, "No but we do have a hunch."

With that, the red clad plumber ran out of the castle. Luigi sighed as he turned to Toadsworth.

He asked, "May I see the princess quarters?"

"Sure," Toadsworth answered, sniffling.

With that, the older Toad took Luigi to Peach's quarters. Peach's quarters was her bedroom and was filled with several pink objects: a bookcase, a queen sized bed (how ironic), a nightstand, a lamp, a dresser, and a long huge closet. As Toadsworth went to go get some tea to calm his nerves, Luigi felt a cold shiver going down his spine. That was a VERY familiar feeling... _'But it couldn't be, could it,'_ Luigi thought, hoping he was wrong. Before he could tell Toadsworth what he found, his Dual Scream started to ring. Professor Elvin Gadd was calling.

Luigi flipped it over and answered, "Hello?"

Professor Elvin Gadd was about forty five years old, had one gray hair that looked like a wisp, one tooth out of his mouth, wearing glasses, and a scientist lab coat. He was also a ghost researcher.

He stated, pale as a ghost (if you pardon the pun), "Luigi! King Boo is freed!"

Luigi was the one to turn pale now as he breathed, "Wait, what?!"

* * *

-Flashback: _'Luigi's Mansion'_-

_King Boo zipped inside the painting and before Luigi knew what was happening, Bowser's cavernous mouth opened and began creating a vacuum that Luigi could not escape from. The green clad man yelled in terror as he was sucked into the painting with the Secret Altar dissolving before his very eyes. Luigi assumed that he must have temporarily blacked out be__cause the next thing he knew, he was standing on the Mansion rooftop with his surroundings a fiery inferno. Luigi quickly whipped out the Poltergust 3000._

_Luigi yelled, "Where are you, King Boo? __Come out and fight me, you coward!"_

_A voice called out, "Coward? Look who's calling who a coward."_

_Luigi barely had enough time to scrabble out of the way before something heavy crashed onto the roof behind him, breaking tiles beneath its crushing weight. Luigi spun around and saw Bowser there. The green clad man shuddered on the spot with realization of what he was about to fight. Bowser snarled and breathed fire, presenting himself as a formidable challenge to anyone stupid enough to try and take him on, or indeed mock the Koopa King. Bowser grinned and made a show out of each one of his powerful, striking claws. __A Poltergust 3000 would be no use against those sorts of weapons. Something was not quite right about him. _

_It was as if his head did not fit upon him properly; requiring a tighter screw when jarred upon impact with the roof. Luigi did not have the chance to figure it out any further though. Bowser launched a violent stream of fire against the plumber, causing Luigi to dodge when Bowser charged into him, crushing several pillars as if they were children's sandcastles. But then Luigi was__ suddenly caught by Bowser's suction power. __The green clad ghost hunter's cry of pain went unheard, trapped as he was between Bowser's large set of sharp fangs. It was also unbearably hot due to the flames that usually erupted from his insides. _

_As he struggled to get out, King Boo floated up behind him and bit into his skin with a long fang. Luigi screamed in horror and in pain, the sound muffled by the Bowser robot. King Boo twisted his fang, making the pain more severe as blood started to come down from his back. __Luigi was spat out but before he could make a single move, Bowser roared and set him alight with another terrible blast of red fire. Luigi was slightly knocked out as his shirt was drenched with his own blood..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Meanwhile, Mario had just defeated Bowser (again for the one millionth time), he picked up the Koopa King.

He demanded, "Where is Peach?!"

Bowser looked puzzled as he answered, "I don't know, I didn't kidnap her!"

He hissed, his eyes now glowing a fire red, "You lie!"

Bowser was never more afraid than he was right now. Mario looked mean...and nasty. Suddenly, the doors to the castle blew open and there stood Luigi. And he looked horrified at the sight before him.

Bowser stated, pleading, "Greenie, you gotta help me! I think he's serious about killing me this time!"

Luigi yelled, "Malleo, let him go!"

Mario huffed, "Give me one good reason!"

"He's telling the truth," Luigi replied, holding up the Duel Scream as Spettro came out from behind him.

Mario looked puzzled but threw Bowser to the ground in a huff. Both Bowser and Luigi breathed a sigh of relief. Luigi didn't need another Bowser body or robot chasing after him, after all.

* * *

_AK1028: I might have to escalate this story to T if I do use more blood... Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

Mario looked at the Duel Scream as Bowser watched the two twins from the side. He was wondering if Grambi from the Overthere dropped a present in his lap to destroy them here and now. _'Might as well,'_ Bowser thought, smirking very evilly.

Elvin stated, "Mario! Good to see you are alright, my boy!"

Mario asked, "What are you talking about, Elvin?"

Luigi cut Elvin to the chase and answered, "King Boo is free!"

Mario instantly paled as he blurted out, "What?!"

Elvin replied, "Luigi is right, Mario! How odd though. I thought for sure he would go after you!"

Luigi responded, "I think he has the princess!"

Mario looked at his baby brother, a ghostly white (if you pardon the pun) and before he could say anything, Spettro started to growl. Mario and Luigi looked as they saw Bowser breathing a fire ball at them. Both Mario and Luigi quickly dodged it, as Spettro turned invisible and ran in fear. The fallen Dual Scream laid on the ground as Bowser leaned over it.

Elvin started to say, "Oh dear..."

Bowser started to stomp on the Dual Scream but Mario threw a fire ball at Bowser. That got the Koopa King's attention as he charged at Mario. Luigi saw his chance as he ran out and grabbed the DS. As Mario kept Bowser distracted, Luigi was about to run and get help. But he knew that he couldn't leave Mario behind. '_Ohana means family. No one gets left behind. Or forgotten,'_ Luigi thought, his knees knocking together. That's when he put the DS in his pocket and reluctantly shocked Bowser from the right side.

Bowser huffed, "That was a bad move, Greenie."

Luigi threatened, his knees still knocking together, "S-stay away from my fratello!"

Bowser stomped over to Luigi as Mario, who was knocked off his feet, quickly got to his feet. He was about to join his brother in defeating Bowser but that's when he saw something that blew him away. Bowser breathed his flamethrower straight at Luigi but he blocked it...with a shield made of his green electricity. Mario was surprised as was Bowser as Luigi - trembling still - bounced it back. Bowser was forced back a few steps but that didn't stop him from his attack.

He huffed, "Time to get my grilled Manfredi!"

With that, Bowser started to charge at Luigi. Mario quickly reacted as he ran as fast as he could and pushed Luigi out of the way. Both twins landed on the ground with a thud as the Koopa King slammed into the back wall. Mario opened his eyes as he saw Luigi underneath him, quickly getting up.

Luigi breathed, "You saved me."

Mario smiled as he replied, "You're my baby brother."

Luigi smiled now as Bowser quickly recovered from the trick. Mario and Luigi scrambled to their feet. The two of them activated their respected powers as Bowser huffed, knowing it wasn't worth it - especially when he didn't have Peach to begin with. Bowser stepped away from them, puzzling them both.

Luigi asked, "You aren't gonna fight us?"

Bowser answered, "Not exactly worth it, Greenie."

Mario hissed, "Are you saying we're not worth your precious time?!"

Bowser stated, not looking at Mario, "Yeah, that's what I'm saying."

Mario's blood started to boil as his whole body started to glow of the same fire red light from before. Luigi quickly got in front of him, surprising both Bowser and Mario.

He hissed, "What are you doing, Weegie?!"

Luigi answered, calmly, "Malleo, in case you have forgotten, King Boo is more the threat right now." He turned to Bowser and added, "No offensive."

Bowser replied, "None taken."

Luigi turned back to Mario and responded, "Our job, or rather, _your_ job is to help and protect Peach. Not hurt any of the innocent."

Both Bowser and Mario were stunned. Did Luigi just defend Bowser? To Mario? He did and the strangest part: he wasn't trembling. Mario was just stunned. Not only did Luigi get stronger but he got wiser since the Pi'illo Island incident. 'What got into him,' Mario thought.

Mario finally responded, "I guess your right. But this our job, not mine."

Luigi hissed, "Really?! Cause the way you keep leaving me behind certainly gives me the impression that you don't want me around!"

Mario replied, hissing back, "I never said that!"

Luigi responded, making a fist as he got more upset, "No, not directly. But your actions did. You remember the Isle Defino incident, don't you?! Why didn't you ask me to come with you?!"

That's when a voice echoed in Mario's ears that made him turn white as a ghost.

"Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal adviser, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."

Bowser decided to break the silence as he spoke up and asked, "Hey, isn't my future wife-y in the hands of an evil king of boos or not?"

As the air was filled with tension, the Manfredi twins knew that Bowser was right (surprisingly) and headed out to - who knows where. Bowser watched them go, gaining respect for Greenie, er, Luigi. _'I remembered it after the Pi'illo incident,'_ Bowser thought, _'And I'll continue to remember it. ...I think.'_

* * *

_AK1028: Things are getting good, I think. This time I didn't have flashbacks, lol. Anyways, please read and review. And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Mario and Luigi were now in Evershade Valley. Luigi was relieved that Spettro had ran to the valley. Now the ghost pup was playing with the ghosts of the valley as Elvin was talking to the brothers.

Elvin stated, "Okay. Before I came here to the Valley, I was a bit low on cash. So, I decided to sell the ghost portraits and the Ghost Portrificationizer."

Mario blurted out, "You did what?!"

Luigi replied, "Well, that explains what happened to free King Boo in the first place. But what about in the second place?"

Elvin looked sheepish as he explained, "I was so tired and I guess I must've leaned on the button that held all of the Boos."

Mario face palmed and stated, sarcastically, "That is terrific, Elvin. Just terrific."

Luigi replied, "Well, it is good news that we did take the purple gem that was powering King Boo."

Elvin's sheepish look remained as he responded, "Well, I have good news and bad news about that. Good news is, the purple stone has been destroyed thanks to one of my Toad assistants."

Mario remained optimistic and said, "Well, that is good news."

Luigi asked, "What's the bad news?"

Elvin showed them a newspaper article and answered, "This is the bad news."

Mario picked up the paper and read it aloud, "Last night, a robbery took place at Midnight Ridge Museum. Authorities report that only one thing was stolen: a mysterious blue gem that possesses magical powers. No suspects have been listed as the security cameras didn't seem to catch the thief. It was like...the gem vanished."

Luigi turned into a ghost (I'm using this pun a lot) as whispered, "Mamma mia, like Peach's disappearance!"

Elvin replied, "I'd bet any money that King Boo went there first and then went after the princess."

Mario crumpled up the newspaper, setting it on fire with his red fire powers, and barked, "Midnight Ridge. NOW."

With that, the red clad plumber headed out. Elvin was quite worried as Luigi sighed, being the level headed one of the twins on this adventure.

Elvin asked, "Goodness, is he THAT mad at me?"

Luigi answered, "I am a bit upset at you, Elvin. But Malleo's been acting like that ever since we got the word that Peach was kidnapped."

Elvin looked down but then looked Luigi in the eyes and said, sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry, my boy."

Luigi stated, "I know you are. Before I go, though, do you have the Poltergust 5000 still?"

Elvin smiled as he replied, "I got something better!" That's when he whipped out a small red vacuum with three element symbols on it that represented: fire, water, and ice. Attached to it was the Stroboscope and the Dark Light Device. He added, "I call it the Poltergust 7000! All the best things of the 3000 and the 5000 in one!"

Luigi's eyes glowed in excitement and gushed, "That is awesome!"

Elvin responded, "Glad you liked it. Oh, and also take the updated DS Lite. It's lighter than the DS and gives you everything that the Duel Scream and the Game Boy Horror used to."

Luigi took the green DS Lite as Elvin etched his logo into the cover, with Luigi's signature next to it.

The green clad ghost hunter looked at the ghost researcher in tears and said, "It's wonderful, Elvin. Gratzi."

"You are, after all, like a grandson to me," Elvin stated.

That got Luigi to cry happily.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Midnight Ridge museum, Mario was looking over any tapes and photos that the museum curator had.

"I fear it isn't much," said the Toad.

"It will have to do," Mario stated.

The Toad curator replied, "I still don't know how this is connected to the princess disappearance."

Mario responded, "Let's just say it had something do with a devil."

As Mario tried not to ignite his red fire, he remembered that awful...awful painting...

* * *

-Flashback: _'Luigi's Mansion'_-

**Mario's POV**

_Why didn't I wait for Luigi? I had to find out what was going on… Now I was a prisoner of these Boos. It was rather unusual the way they attacked me like that. I guess you can't trust a Boo farther than I threw Bowser into the molten lava a few months ago. I was glad he was long gone but I guess I should've suspected that King Boo would come to mess with me - and Luigi. Speak of the devil, he just came threw the wall - like a true ghost._

_He mocked, "Enjoying your painting quarters."_

_I pressed my hands up against the glass. I had recently figured out that I was literally in a painting and was bait for my baby brother._

_"Once Luigi gets here, you are going to regret locking me up in this painting," I hissed._

_King Boo smirked evilly and replied, "Oh? The weakling brother is who I'm supposed to be scared of? Everyone knows what you think of your own DNA."_

_"What are you talking about," I asked, steamed._

_He explained, "Think about it, red cap. The minute you get the opportunity to go on vacation with the princess and her royal adviser, what was the first thing you do? You started packing! You didn't - not even once - ask your own younger twin brother if he wished to join you. Nope, the only thing you did was asked him to get the luggage from the attic since you were too busy talking about the trip of a lifetime. Talk about insult to injury."_

_I was about to protest but the more I thought about it - the more I realized that King Boo was right. I didn't even ask Luigi if he wanted to come. All I did was pack and talked about Isle I said nothing to defend myself, King Boo's smirk got wider._

_"Don't you smirk at me," I hissed._

_King Boo responded, "Oh come now, red cap. You know I'm right. You think Luigi is a poor excuse for a human. Why else would you leave him behind constantly? It is because you are embarrassed to be around a failure and the worst part is - he is your younger twin brother."_

_I say nothing but let those words sink in as King Boo went off somewhere. Was I really that awful to my own flesh and blood?_

* * *

_I don't know how long I had been here. I felt like days, months even. Ever since that Toad (what was his name again) saw me in the painting and me seeing Luigi in the well, I hadn't had many visits from King Boo lately. Crap, speak of the devil. King Boo just came in. He really got me pissed off about saying that I was so eager in leaving Luigi behind in ordinary to go to Isle Defino with Peach and Toadsworth. I was about to say something...until I saw something green..._

_It was a man in green..._

_"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY BROTHER," I shouted at the top of my lungs._

_King Boo smirked evilly at me as I was near tears. The person that the Boos had dragged in - was Luigi. WAS. His body was seriously damaged and he looked like he had... No - he couldn't have... There had to be another explanation. I saw Luigi earlier and he was alive and well!_

_The king of boos explained, "Poor thing knew that he was beat. He knew that he could never defeat me. He knew that he could never be like his brother, thee Super Mario."_

_I had never been more upset in my life. My younger twin brother was dead...all because of me... I made a fist, pressed it up against the glass, and pounded it hard._

_"ONCE I GET OUT OF HERE, KING BOO, YOU ARE GOING TO REGRET EVER MEETING ME," I yelled, screaming at the top of my lungs._

_Suddenly, I saw Luigi's head come up mysteriously. Half of me wanted to celebrate while the other half of me wanted to barf. He was in a really bad condition. Just then, Luigi smirked and then turned a pale white. I watched in terror, thinking that something was wrong. But I quickly proven to be - not only wrong - but fooled. Turned out that the Luigi they had brought in - was a Boo in disguise._

_The Boo said, "Well, I didn't think you cared for me at all, Mario! How sweet of you to defend me like that!"_

_"W-wait, what," I asked, trying not to sound scared._

_Actually, I was scared, confused, steamed, and worried all at the same time._

_King Boo explained, "Ah, that look you had on your face...it was so satisfying... You really thought that your brother, your weak link was dead. He's still alive, for now, and continuing his predicted path of becoming a painting just like his older brother. You know what they say, when one twin falls...the other is sure to follow."_

_When the Boos and King Boo left, I sunk to my knees. I, Mario Gregory Manfredi Junior, don't deserve such a wonderful baby twin brother. One that is willing to forgive me - even when I'm horrible to him. What kind of person was I? I treated Luigi so badly! I'm surprised that he is coming here to save me. I didn't deserve it... I didn't deserve Luigi as my twin..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

_AK1028: So now we know what happened to Mario in the first painting. *shudders, scared* That's just...wow. Let me know what you guys think! Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	6. Chapter 6

When Luigi got to the museum, he got a BIG surprise. Not only was Mario still there but the curator seemed to be calming down.

"What's going on here?" Luigi asked, concerned.

Mario looked up as he answered, a bit shaky, "I c-can't do this anymore."

"What do you mean, Malleo?" Luigi questioned, surprised.

Mario sighed and answered, "Weegie...if this is King Boo...I can't face him."

Luigi was surprised. One good look at Mario and he knew that he was telling him the truth. He really couldn't face King Boo. Though Luigi suspected the reason why, he didn't want his brother to be crippled by this forever. However, he didn't want his brother to be mad at him either. _'We're probably going to drift because of him becoming the king so what do I have to lose,'_ Luigi thought.

"Yes, Malleo, you can." Luigi finally stated.

"What?" Mario asked, a bit surprised.

Luigi answered, "I-if I can see those spirits torment me by that then you can face King Boo!"

Mario glanced at his baby brother and saw the tears forming in his sapphire eyes. What Mario didn't know, what Luigi was holding back was the worst thing that ever happened to the green clad ghost hunter. After he had quite the struggle with defeating Chauncey, during the first mansion incident, things only got worse. The ghost taunted, bruised, beat up, and did awful things to him. He was at the brink between Mario's life or his at one point. During the blackout, Luigi was trying to get to the Wardrobe Room to find Uncle Grimmy, who had the key to the Breaker Room. He went into the Telephone Room to get away from the ghosts that were chasing him.

However, during a lightning flash, Luigi saw something that he would never forget. His shadow on the wall, looking like he had been... Luigi remembered screaming out of pure horror out of being scared, threatened, and worst of all: tempted. Luigi never told Mario what he saw but confided in Elvin. Elvin had told Luigi that it had been the Boos doing. They wanted him to stop his rescue mission so the kingdom would burn in fire. Mario smiled as he took his brother's hand. Luigi looked at him.

Mario whispered, "Weegie... You...are my hero."

Luigi was taken back by those words. His big bro...looked up to him? No way! That wasn't possible. Was it?

Luigi stammered, "I'm y-your hero?"

Mario stated, "Yeah...you are and I'm sorry it took me this long to figure it out. But I've always looked up to you."

Luigi replied, "I don't understand... Malleo...I'm supposed to be the one that looks up to you..."

Mario responded, "You couldn't be more wrong, Weegie. I can look up to you. Kinda have to... But, you get my point."

Luigi breathed, "How...?"

Mario explained, "When you saved me."

Luigi slightly joked, "Which time?"

Mario chuckled as he stated, "Point is, bro, I admire you the way you admire me. That's why I want us to be a team."

Luigi asked, "Then why leave me behind...?"

Mario answered, "To keep you safe. But now I realized that you can handle yourself."

Luigi hugged Mario and started to cry. Mario wrapped his arms around his baby bro and rubbed his back, ever so slowly.

He whispered, "I love you, Malleo."

Mario whispered, "I love you too, Weegie."

Not another word was spoken between the two brothers for their words were now shared through their hug.

* * *

"BWAH!"

A mirror broke into a thousand pieces by a blue magical bolt as King Boo, watching over the Manfredi twins, looked disgusted. When he had said those words to Mario during the first mansion incident, he laid a curse on the two brothers - forcing them to drift. But now, that curse was broken due to the fact that Mario confessed that Luigi was his hero. King Boo looked at Princess Peach's painting with a scowl on his face.

"Don't you dare mock me, Princess." King Boo said, chillingly, picturing the Mushroom Princess to have a mocking face on right now. "You have not yet won. I still have one factor over those two that will force them apart and bring Mario to his knees. A weak factor that seemed to have been named...Mr. L, I believe."

"B-but boss," said a Boo in the room, a bit afraid, "H-how are you even going to get him to emerge? And how are you gonna get him to help us?"

"Don't fret, my friend," King Boo replied, smirking, "I have just the plan."

* * *

"...so you mean to tell me that the same thing happen like with the princess?" Luigi asked, after being informed of the information.

Mario nodded and answered, "No doubt now it is indeed King Boo." He paused before looking at his baby bro and questioned, "Are you sure you're up for a third round?"

"Yes," Luigi stated, firmly. "It's time to put King Boo back in the Boo Canister."

"I was thinking back into his painting," Mario replied.

"How are we gonna do that," Luigi asked.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there but tell me, where would he be," Mario answered.

Luigi thought a bit as he stated, "There's one place I know for sure he might be. Terror Terrance, a new haunted mansion just on the far reaches of Evershade Valley. But the journey is at least 2 to 3 day hike."

"Well then, we better get started," Mario replied.

Luigi nodded as he took the lead, for the first time ever on a mission, as the two of them headed to Terror Terrance, unaware of the danger to come.

* * *

_AK1028: I am so sorry for not updating sooner my friends! But this is what I get for attending to other projects! Let me know what you guys think! And we might have the return of Mr. L! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

Mario and Luigi were headed towards Terror Terrance, cutting through Boo Woods to get to Evershade Valley. The fog in Boo Woods wasn't as dense as it was three years ago during the first mansion incident but the fear was still fresh in their minds. Luigi was hesitant but still in the lead, checking on Mario every 5 minutes. Mario smiled a bit at the irony. Luigi made a fist as a thought crossed his mind. It couldn't have been possible, could it...? _'There's only one way of finding out,'_ Luigi thought, finally making up his mind.

Luigi bit his lower lip as he questioned, "Malleo?"

Mario perked up and asked, "Yes, Weegie?"

Luigi started to answer, "T-this might sound crazy but..."

Mario looked at his baby brother, who, at this point, lowered his hat over his eyes.

"Fratello," the red clad plumber asked.

"D-do you think we were being controlled to drift," the green clad ghost hunter finally questioned.

Mario froze as he asked, "Why do you think that?"

Luigi sighed and explained, "Well, with you spending more time with the princess, it would leave me vulnerable...causing Mr. L to return."

Mario perked up as he questioned, "What are you saying? Are you saying that King Boo did this so he could get his hands on you?"

Luigi answered, "Since I was the one that foiled his plans, yes, I am saying that."

Mario stated, "You could be right..."

_'No, I KNOW he's right,'_ Mario thought, as he remembered what Elvin told him once during the Dark Moon incident.

* * *

-Flashback: _'Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon'_-

_As Elvin put Polterpup down into the Vault, the ghost researcher told Luigi about the Toad assistant. Luigi agreed to go as soon as he got some food in his stomach. Elvin couldn't agree more as Luigi made the Manfredi world-famous spaghetti. After getting something in his stomach, Luigi went back into the mansion and saved two Toads: (Ivan and Jacob). However, Elvin forgot there were two Toads in the mansion and bopped poor Jacob in the nose. The green clad ghost hunter felt bad for the Toad. Anyways, the two of them even brought back another security image._

_In the far left corner, the same two Boos that were carrying the portrait had the bag down a bit further. That's when the two heroes saw something horrid. Mario...was in the painting...and all of the sudden, King Boo was in the image. He laughed evilly as the screen went dark..._

_"No, no, no! This can't be happening! No, for the love of God, he can't be a freaking prisoner in a painting again, especially to King Boo!"_

_Luigi had been raving about this for awhile, ever since the image that Ivan and Jacob brought back to the Bunker revealed that Mario was a painting and in the possession of King Boo. Luigi was a complete basket case, blaming himself for everything that happened to Mario from the first mansion incident and beyond. The green clad ghost hunter went outside for air, not feeling well at all. Elvin couldn't help but feel worried. He usually didn't go meddling into family affairs but he knew that Luigi looked up to Mario. Elvin headed outside to find the younger Manfredi brother. But what he found instead was a very powerful (and very angry) Mr. L._

_Mr. L's hands crackled of green electricity as he snarled at Elvin. Elvin gulped, surprised to see this person. 'Why does he look like Luigi,' Elvin thought, 'On top of that, he looks mean and nasty...'_

_Mr. L commented, **"Well, well. What do we have here? A baby-old-man-scientist?"**_

_Elvin stammered, "W-who are you?"_

_Mr. L answered, **"Oh, me? I'm just one of Count Bleck's better minions. I am the Green Thunder, Mr. L! Remember it. Have at you!"**_

_As he said that, the bandit went into battle and ran towards Elvin. The ghost researcher quickly ran and tried to get Mr. L down to the ground with a wrench. However, Mr. L was a bit faster as he jumped out of the way. Mr. L fired a thunderbolt towards Elvin. Elvin quickly ducked as he saw the Poltergest 5000 there. 'Wait, where's Luigi,' Elvin thought, worried, as his heart pounding in his ears. Knowing that he couldn't look for Luigi until he took care of Mr. L, he grabbed the Stroboscope. Elvin charged it up as Mr. L was about to lunge at Elvin again but then Elvin poked out of his hiding place._

_The ghost researcher stammered, "S-say hello to my bright friend."_

_With that said, Elvin flashed Mr. L with the Stroboscope, making the bandit collapse to the ground. In an instant, he changed from Mr. L to Luigi. Elvin looked shocked as Luigi came to. That's when he saw Elvin with the Poltergest 5000 on his back. Luigi sat up as he groaned._

_Luigi asked, "What happened?"_

_Elvin questioned, "Better question...who is Mr. L?"_

_Luigi paled hearing that name after the Chaos Heart incident a few months ago and answered, "I'll explain later, Elvin. Right now, I have a train to catch."_

_After getting ready for his mission, Elvin pixelated Luigi into the mansion, his heart pounding in his ears still. Granted, he might not have his answers...but he wanted them..._

-End of Flashback-

* * *

Finally Mario admitted, "You're right. King Boo did separate us."

Luigi asked, "So what do we do?"

Before Mario could answer, the Manfredi twins saw that they were at a VERY large haunted mansion that looked run down and ancient.

The red clad plumber started to ask, "Is this...?"

The green clad ghost hunter answered, "Yeah. Terror Terrance."

* * *

_AK1028: Before I sign off on this chapter, there is a dedication I want to do. What can I say? The guy was a living legend. Genie, Flubber, Miss Doubtfire, RV, Night at the Museum, and so much more. RIP Robin Williams. May your light shine bright in heaven above. Please read and review. And always think outside of the box._


	8. Chapter 8

Mario and Luigi climbed the Terror Terrance, looking around for King Boo. They entered a long hall, with Peach on the back wall, hang up like Mario was 2 years ago. Both of the Manfredi twins shivered in fear at the irony.

King Boo commented, "You know, your majesty, my plan to separate Mario and Luigi might have been foiled but..." He turned to look at the twins and added, "My plan to take over the kingdom will come true!"

Mario stood ready, getting his red fire started and stated, "You're not going to get away with this!"

King Boo laughed evilly and replied, "Wanna bet?!"

"M-Malleo and I will defeat us," Luigi managed to say, shaking.

King Boo replied, "I doubt that highly! And now, you two are coming with me!"

King Boo came towards them, his face looking dark. Luigi scrambled for the flashlight and used Stroboscope to flash King Boo. King Boo shield his eyes as Mario through a red fire ball at him. King Boo got burned from this as he snuffed it out, fast. Mario cursed under his breath. This battle was going to be long and hard. Luigi was still scared stiff. Luigi thought, _'Sure, I has been a pain in the neck to Mario but he's my brother. I'm not letting Mario down. Not again.'_

"You are going down, King Boo," said Luigi as he gathered up green electricity and hurled the ball at King Boo.

Like the fire, King Boo shook off the electricity. It was going to be a very long fight. Luigi knew from experience that the Stroboscope and the Dark-Light Device would have little or no effect at all on King Boo. Granted, their attacks would weaken him but the master of all illusions was clever, evil, and powerful. Luigi did want to take down King Boo alone but knew better. Mario, on the other hand, followed his instincts and push Luigi out of the way. He quickly gathered his red fire power to burn King Boo again. But King Boo was ready for this and quickly used his illusion powers on Mario.

This made Mario think that the battlefield was a large pool of water. Mario quickly caught his breath, cursing before he did. In an instant, Mario's red flames were out and he couldn't use them. Luigi was on top of the water and on the side of the battlefield. The illusion was clearly strong enough for everyone to see. King Boo had gotten a lot stronger. Mario was badly getting beaten because he came under-prepared. Luigi got more and more upset as he made a fist. His whole body started to glow a brilliant green light. Luigi's body started to glow green more as he got more upset.

For the first time, he was going to use his emotions to his advantage. Finally, his whole body was cackling of green electricity and glowing of a green light. Just then, Mario surfaced and dragged himself to the sidelines. Once he caught his breath, he saw the same sight as everyone else did. Before Mario could react, Luigi dove into the water, causing the water to conduct it. King Boo was forced out of the water, hurt from the attack. Luigi came out next as he gathered some electricity around his fist, punching King Boo. The electricity went through King Boo this time as he got paralyzed from the attack.

Mario sat there in awe of his younger brother and the Thunderpunch he was using. Was this really happening? Was he really being the one on the sidelines? _'There is no way I'm missing this fight,'_ Mario thought. That's when everyone saw King Boo change the illusion from water to sand. Mario ran over to Luigi as he saw the supplies and grabbed them. Mario grabbed the ice flower and turned into his ice form. He changed the sand to ice, allowing Luigi to gain speed. Mario froze all of the spirit balls. When Luigi got behind King Boo, he zapped the king of illusions again.

The master of illusions cried out in agony as the battlefield actually turned back to normal. Luigi still wasn't calming down, in fear that he would lose this strong power he had. Anyways, King Boo floated up and actually produced his own lightning clouds and a maze that consisted with fire pits with underground lava. Mario powered up his own red fire power and was now glowing a magnificent red to Luigi's awesome green glow. King Boo cackled evilly at Manfredi's brothers and their determination to win.

"You two won't win," said the king of illusions.

Mario ignored King Boo and gave Luigi a boost up into the clouds. Mario dived into the lava as Luigi went from cloud-to-cloud. Mario stayed underneath the lava, like he was staying underwater. Just then, Luigi emerged from the clouds, making a green Thunderpunch. His body was glowing green and partially covered with dark gray clouds, making him look more dangerous.

Luigi started to say, "Want..."

Mario emerged from the lava, making a punch - a Fire Punch. His fist started to glow of fire. His body was glowing red as the lava made the glow much stronger and brighter.

Mario started to add, "To..."

Both brothers said, punching King Boo at the same time, "Bet!"

Both punches landed at the exact same time. King Boo yelped in pain and fainted towards the ground. Luigi grabbed the Poltergust 5000 and sucked King Boo into it. Everything went back to the right time as the kingdom was freed. Mario landed to the ground, turning back to normal. Luigi was the next to land on the ground, also turning back to normal. That's when both brothers struck a pose together, freeing Peach from her painting.

"Mario," she gushed, hugging and kissing Mario.

Mario blushed as Luigi laughed at the sight. Things were back to normal...sort of. There were still some things that needed to be done...

* * *

_AK1028: There are still things that need to be done. Don't worry, there is more to come! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

Mario was nervously getting his tuxedo on for his wedding. He couldn't believe that today was the day he was getting married...and becoming the king of Mushroom Kingdom. Toadsworth was crying all morning, thrilled that this day finally came. Yoshi was even invited to the wedding as was Rosalina. Luigi was the best man while Daisy was the bridesmaid. Orange was the flower girl and Green was the ring bearer. Toadsworth was the one to carry out the coordination of Mario. Blue was with Mario and Luigi.

Mario did manage to tie things up with Luigi, making him chef of security and Spettro an honorary guard dog. Spettro was all excited as he sat by his master's feet.

Luigi chuckled at his ghost pup as he stated, "Glad to know that you haven't changed now that you are a royal pup."

Spettro tilted his head in confusion as Mario and Blue both busted up laughing. Mario would usually wear his signature red hat but was wearing a red tie instead . Luigi wasn't wearing his signature green hat either but he was wearing a green tie instead, like Mario.

Mario replied, joking, "Oh yes, good to know that we have a trustworthy ghost pup."

It was Luigi's turn to laugh as there was a knock at the door. Blue opened it and there was Toadsworth. He was wearing a tuxedo like Mario and Luigi.

He announced, "Mario, we're ready."

"As am I," Mario commented.

Toadsworth nodded as he went into the church. Blue followed, leaving Manfredi brothers alone.

The younger brother put his anger at Mario aside and asked his older brother, "So, ready to be the king of Mushroom Kingdom?"

"I suppose so," Mario answered, nervous.

Luigi corrected, "I know so."

Mario smiled as Luigi helped Mario out of the room and they stood at the altar, side-by-side. Mario took a deep breath and quickly hid his nervousness. As the music started, Daisy came in after Orange and Green. Luigi blushed at her orange bridesmaid dress. She was so beautiful. Spettro ran to the doors and opened them with his ghostly paws. Standing there was Peach, on the arm of Toadsworth, as she held her bouquet.

Yes, Toadsworth was giving her away since her own parents were long since dead. Peach was wearing a beautiful white dress that went all the way down to her feet. She had pink ribbons an the top and bottom of the dress. Her veil was a very light pink, which brought out her dark pink lipstick. She was also wearing white and pink high heeled shoes. Mario let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding. Luigi smiled at Peach, he had to admit that she would make a great sister-in-law...and a queen.

Toadsworth brought her down the aisle and they finally got to the altar.

The pastor asked, "Who gives this woman away to this man?"

"I do," answered Toadsworth, near tears.

Peach kissed his cheek as she joined Mario. About an hour later, the ceremony was nearly over with.

The pastor announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride!"

Mario immediately took over the veil and kissed Peach. Peach returned the kiss as everyone clapped. Toadsworth then brought over a tiara and crown.

The pastor announced, "And now, it is time for the official crowning of our new king and queen!" Toadsworth gestured to Luigi and Daisy. They took the tiara and crown for Toadsworth. He asked Mario and Peach, "Do you both vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom?"

Mario and Peach answered, "We vow to follow and uphold the rules of the kingdom."

Toadsworth took the tiara from Daisy and went over to Peach first. She lowered her head as Toadsworth crowned her as queen. She stood up proudly. Toadsworth took the crown from Luigi and went over to Mario last. He lowered his head as Toadsworth crowned him as king. He stood up proudly. Luigi and Daisy, walked off to the sides as Mario and Peach walked up a bit.

Toadsworth announced, "Now presenting the king and queen of Mushroom Kingdom: Mario and Peach Manfredi!"

The citizens of Mushroom Kingdom celebrated as Spettro howled. Luigi and Daisy laughed at that as Mario and Peach headed out of the church, where their limo was waiting. As Mario and Peach got into the limo, they managed to drive off into the sunset with everyone waving goodbye. Luigi knew that his brother would return soon and he also knew that things were just starting anew...

* * *

_AK1028: And that's where we end it before I drag this out any further! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
